To live or to laugh?
by ShadowOfTheDay818
Summary: Set place after SITNOP. It's written in Georgia's pov and Dave's pov. They like eachother, but when will they finally admit?
1. I have to kill Dave the Laugh

Set after SITNOP.

**I'm really sorry, but my English isn't really good. **

**Georgia's pov:**

Sunday September 18th.

_10 a.m._

Ohmygod, how did I just get back on the rack of luuuurve? Why did I have to do the twist with Dave and why did Masimo challenge him for fisticuffs at dawn?

_1 minute later_

It was just a innocent twist with a friend. I felt so terrible when Masimo looked at me with those sad eyes and then he just walked away. Without saying something! This is all Dave The Laugh's fault. Dave has got a girlfriend and so have I. Not a girlfriend though. I don't know what I have to do. What if Masimo dumped me? What if he thinks that I'm some kind of tart? There is only one solution. I have to kill Dave The Laugh. Then Masimo will see that I don't fancy Dave, won't he?

_2 minutes later_

The phone is ringing. What if it's Masimo and he wants to dump me? Should I answer the phone or not?

_1 minute later_

The phone is still ringing.

_On the phone with Jas_

'Hello?' my voice sounded awfull.

'Wow, you sound terrible. Did Masimo dump you already?' It was Jas. Why didn't that suprise me?

'No, he didn't dump me, Jas.'

'Do you think he will?' Well, I honestly hope he won't.

'I don't know.'

'Hmm.'

'What does that mean: hmm?'

'It means that I have to go. Bye.'

And she hung up. I can't believe it. And she calls herself a friend? Whatever, I need some fresh air.

_Walking down the street._

This is nice. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I think I see Dave The Laugh.

Oh no, I have to get away from here before he sees me. What is he doing here anyway?

Turning around so he doesn't notice me.

I hear someone running after me. Ohmygod, I hope it isn't Dave.

Someone just grabbed my arm.

_Lying in a bush._

I can't believe it, Dave pushed me in a bush! He's laughing like a loon now. I'm trying to get out of this bush, but I think I'm stuck. Dave is still laughing.

'Oy, could you give me a hand?' He winked and started laughing again. That boy is really useless. After a few minutes I managed to escape from the bush.

_Being chased by DTL_

I ran as fast as I could, but he's just faster. He stands in front of me now, with this stupid grin all over his face. I try to_ ignorez-vous _am I supposed to ignore him if he keep looking at me like that?

'So kittykat, why so angry?'

'Maybe because you pushed me in a bush.' He smiled this very attractive smile. I could feel myself turning jelloid.

'I'm vair sorry, but it was hilarious.'

'Well, I'm happy you enjoyed it.' I started to walk off again, but he grabbed my arm.

'I'm really really really sorry. Will you forgive me?' He looked so irresistible.

'Okay then.'

We started walking again and Dave linked arms with me. It felt a little bit weird after yesterday, but I didn't say anything.

'So, what's up?'

'The usual. Masimo probably thinks I'm some common tart and that I'm mad.'

Dave smiled. Why is he smiling? It's not funny!

'You? mad? You? No way.' He grinned at me.

Okay, so maybe I'm a little bit mad.

'If I see your lesbian boyfriend, I will tell him that we're just friends. Okay?'

'Thanks Dave.' He let go of me and touched my cheek.

I smiled one last time and then I walked away.


	2. Being mr 'nice' guy

**A/N: I'm so sorry for my bad english. Here is the second chapter.**

**Daves pov:**

Sunday September 18th.

_11 a.m._

'Thanks Dave' she said and then she walked away with this vair sweet smile on her face.

Why does she always have to be so cute and just so... Gee-ish? I can't believe I promised her to tell Masimo we're just friends. I can't stand that bloke, he's just so irritating. But I promised Gee, so I will do it. I would never break a promise.

_10 minutes later_

I think I see Masimo. Absolutely marvelous. (not!)Maybe now is a good moment for a little talk. I started walking towards him and his smile faded away when he saw me. Guess I'm not his favorite person right now. 'Ciao.' I said. He looked like he wanted to hit me but instead he decided to be the 'nice' guy.

'Ciao Dave' he said after a while.

'I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. It isn't Georgia's fault. We're just mates.'

'I know. I was just , how you say, a little bit jealous.' He relaxed and smiled at me.

'Well, I have to go. Ciao.'

'Ciao.'

I hate him so much, but I had to do it for Georgia. She's so upset, I can't stand it. I hope he forgives her, no I actually don't.

_1 minute later_

What?

_2 minutes later_

I didn't mean that, did I?

_1 minute later_

I want her to be happy, but why can't she be happy with me?

_5 minutes later_

No, she has Masimo and I have Emma. Yes, vair nice Emma. Sometimes she's a bit scary, she's like always nice. But I don't care, cause I love her.

_2 minutes later_

Do I really love Emma?

_5 seconds later_

Oh, I'm so confused. It's Georgia's fault. Why did she had to use me as a red herring?

_10 seconds later._

Who am I kidding, I don't blame her. She's the best thing that happened to me. But she's just a mate.

_5 minutes later._

I felt a pair of hands around my waist. It didn't scare me though. It's probably Emma.

_1 minute later_

It's Emma. She looks vair beautiful today.

'Did I scare you?' she asked.

'No, nobody can scare the biscuit.'

'The who?'

Oh, she doesn't know that I call myself Jack The Biscuit. Poo.

'Never mind.' I said after a while.

'So… do you want to go to the park with me?'

'Of course. Let's go.' She nodded and grabbed my hand.

_Sitting under a tree._

It's been quiet for a little while now. Emma is just staring at me, I don't like it.

_3 minutes later_

Why is Georgia here _avec_ her lesbian boyfriend?


	3. That's when I fell on my bumpyo

**Georgia's pov.**

_11.15 a.m._

'Georgia,' I hear someone shouting my name, but I can't see who it is.

_5 seconds later_

Omg, it's the Luuurve God. What am I supposed to say or do? What if he wants to dump me?

_1 minute later_

Masimo reached me and smiled at me.

Why is he always so gorgey? He's wearing a jeans with a blue sweater and he looks wonderful.

'Ciao, cara' he said.

'Ciao.' Oh, I managed to say something normal. Fab.

'Masimo, I'm vair sorry…' he shook his head and gave me a little kiss.

'No, I am sorry. I was jealous. Scusi.'

'You don't hate me?'

He laughed.

'No.'

After our little talk, he pulled me closer and snogged me. All the girls are giving me the evil eyes, but I don't care. Cause I'm the girlfriend of a Luuurve God!

He stopped and held my hand. We started walking towards the park.

_5 minutes later_

What a beautiful day. The birds are singing, the bees are buzzing and why is Dave The Laugh here with his girlfriend?

_1 minute later_

Not that I care. I have a great boyfriend.

_5 minutes later_

He got sight of us, I think. He's just staring. He does look handsome. But he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend.

_5 seconds later_

A gorgey boyfriend who loves me.

_1 minute later_

Masimo let go of my hand and is looking at me.

….

He's still looking. Maybe he's thinking: 'Gosh, my girlfriend really has a big nose.'

He laughed a little bit and then kissed me. It started with a little kiss, but ended in number 5, almost number 6. Oh no, I don't like snogging in front of everyone, especially not Dave The Laugh.

He kissed my neck and then he whispered: 'Ti amo.'

I know enough Italian to know what that means. Did he just say he loves me? Do I love him? The right way?

I just smiled at him without saying anything.

I took a step backwards, and that's when I fell on my bumpy-o.

Masimo was laughing like a loon. I could hear someone else laugh too.

_1 minute later_

Oh, why doesn't that surprise me? Dave The Laugh was laughing too.

**I'm sorry, it's a short chapter. Soon I will post the fourth chapter! :)**


	4. I almost got hit by a handbag

**Ohgod, this took me so long to write. I am vair sorry that my english isn't that good. Especially my grammar or vocabulary. Well, I hope you like it though. Tatty-bye!**

**Daves pov:**

_Still sitting under a tree_

Hahaha, I can't stop laughing! Georgia just fell on her bum-oley. Typico! Emma is looking at me like I'm some kind of mad man. I'm just laughing like a loon.

_20 minutes later_

Masimo and Georgia have left the park. They were holding hands! Too bad he didn't wear a handbag today. Georgia looked kind of happy with him. Not that I care… Cause Emma is my one and only.

_1 minute later_

I think.

Lying in my bed

_10 p.m._

Emma was acting strange today. I don't think she appreciates my humor. Georgia always laughs with my jokes. Wait, stop thinking about Georgia! She made her choice and so did I.

Monday September 19th.

_8.40 a.m._

Running towards school. Why do we have to go to that stupid place every day? Though it's sometimes vair funny _avec mon pallies._

9 a.m.

Thank you, Lord Sandra, I'm on time!

Assembly

Our headmaster just fell down the stairs. Everyone is laughing. Even the teachers!

_5 minutes later_

Me, Dec and Rollo are still laughing. The headmaster is giving us the evils. Hey, it's not our fault that we have a loon as headmaster!

Maths

Ohmygod, will you stop talking about numbers? This is such a waste of time.

German

German, our favorite lesson. Not! It's so boring and useless. Why should we want to learn how to say pants in German? It's hose, by the way. Tom is looking weird at me. I hope he's not on the turn. I mean, I know I'm gorgey, but I 'm certainly not interested.

'Oy Tom, would you stop checking me out?' I said quietly so only Tom could hear me.

He raised his eyebrows and sighed. 'When are you going to tell me?' What is he talking about? I'm feeling a little bit confused right now.

'Telling you what exactly?'

'What happened Saturday night?'

Wow, didn't radio Jas tell him everything already? Weird…

'I was just dancing with Gee and then her Italian boyfriend challenged me for a fisticuffs at dawn. I followed him outside and then Gee said something like "Stop in the name of pants".'

I smiled when I thought of that. I was laughing like a loon when she said that.

Voley-man shook his head and glared at me. Ohgod, what now?

'You have to make a choice, Dave. You tell her the truth or you forget about her.' He whispered and then he turned around.

What was he talking about? Tell her the truth? What's his problem?

English

Tom is staring at me like a weirdo. I'm trying to ignorez-vous him.

_5 minutes later_

Rollo just passed me a note.

_Hello Mr. Laugh._

_What's up? You look like you're actually thinking. It's freaking me out._

_Super sexy Rollo_

I grinned when I wrote something back.

_Hi (super sexy?) Rollo._

_You don't have to worry. I was just thinking of Saturday night when I almost got hit by Masimo's handbag. That was very interesting._

_Mr. Laugh_

Rollo gasped and started laughing.

Outside the gates of Stalag 14

All the lads are waiting for their girlfriends. I guess I will be the goosegog again! Well, Georgia will be too. Oh, there they are. They're all linked up and skipping. Gee is between Rosie and Jas, she actually looks cute if she's skipping. As soon as they saw us, they stopped and most of the girls ran back. What fresh hell? Only Georgia and Rosie didn't run back and came over at us. Georgia was smiling. Oh, I love her so much!

_5 seconds later_

What?

_2 minutes later_

The other girls came back. As soon as they were here, they started snogging of their boyfriends.

_10 minutes later_

Me and Gee are walking in front of everyone. Rosie has just left. The others are walking vair slow, cause they can't stop snogging.

_5 minutes later_

Just me and Georgia now. The others are all gone. Not that I mind though.

'So, how is everything between you and the Italian bloke?' I tried to say it casual, like I don't really care.

'Good. Thanks for talking to him by the way.' She was acting kind of nervous. Why?

'Your welcome.'

'And you and Emma?'

'We're fine, thanks.' She nodded and I started laughing.

'What's wrong, kittykat?'

'Nothing.' We were already at her house, but I didn't want to let her go.

I sighed and pulled her in for a big hug. She feels so warm and soft, I wanted to stay like this forever. She pulled back and stared at me.

'I have to go.' She said and she actually looked kind of sad. I wonder why.

I kissed her on the cheek and grinned at her. 'S'laters.'

She turned around and walked away.

**Wow, Dave the laugh is actually a vair nice guy, don't you think? Why is Georgia acting so strange and when will they finally realise that they are meant to be together?**

**Keep reading, mes amies! Luuuurve you all!! (in a non-lezzie way of course)**


End file.
